1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of radio receivers that utilize continuous phase modulation (CPM) and, more particularly, to a method of and system for estimating a modulation index and a carrier frequency offset of a CPM signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless technologies, such as terrestrial and satellite mobile communications and/or BLUETOOTH systems, may use continuous-phase-modulated (CPM) signals to transmit data. Binary CPM or M-ary CPM may be employed for the wireless transmission of data packets. When data is transmitted using CPM, the modulation index may need to be known in some receiver architectures.
To improve performance, receiver architectures could be employed that require knowledge of the value of the modulation index of the transmitted signal. Due to the use of independent frequency generating circuits in the transmitting and receiving devices, a carrier frequency offset is typically generated. In order to achieve optimal performance, the carrier frequency offset should be compensated for as much as possible. Therefore, there is a need for a method of and system for estimating the modulation index and the carrier frequency offset of a CPM signal.